Various types of electronic devices are now commonly utilized. In this regard, electronic devices may include mobile and non-mobile devices, communication (wired and/or wireless) and non-communication devices, and/or general purpose and special purpose devices. Examples of electronic devices may comprise handheld mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, and/or tablets), computers (e.g., laptops, desktop or personal computers, and/or servers), dedicated multimedia devices (e.g., televisions, DVD or Blu-ray players, etc.), and/or other similar devices. In many instances, electronic devices may be utilized by one or more users, for various purposes, including for business and/or personal use. As a result, in many instances electronic devices may contain confidential, valuable and/or personal information. For example, users may use smartphones and/or tablets for shopping, planning and/or scheduling personal and/or professional appointments, conducting financial transactions (e.g., banking), and/or conducting business or other professional interactions (e.g., emails). Therefore, guarding against unwanted access to electronic devices is becoming more and more important, and use of reliable access mechanisms may be desired.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.